


The First Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss happens on a rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Scisaac Week, tropetastic Thursday. The trope I went with was first kiss.

Rain pounded against the house, trapping Scott and Isaac in for the day. They had planned to go training in the woods with the rest of the pack, but then the storm rolled in. So they decided to veg out on the couch and have a movie marathon.

Sometime during the third movie, Isaac had playfully shoved Scott and the two of them ended up in a wrestling match. They were laughing and rolling around until Scott managed to straddle Isaac and pin him to the ground.

Their laughter faded as their eyes locked. Isaac felt his heart race as he noticed the lack of distance between them. Scott let go of Isaac’s wrists, moving them up Isaac’s arms, one hand running through Isaac’s hair.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott’s back. He didn’t know what was happening, but he liked it. He had always liked when Scott was close. He admired Scott, and felt safe around him. A feeling had hadn’t felt in a long time.

Isaac stopped breathing as Scott suddenly leaned in. Scott stopped a few inches from Isaac’s lips, and he felt his cheeks heat up, could feel Scott’s breath on his lips. When Isaac didn’t make any move to push Scott away, their lips touched in a chaste kiss.

Isaac felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Scott smiled down at him, gently stroking Isaac’s cheek with his thumb. His mind was racing and he was hardly able to think straight. He knew they should probably talk about this, but Isaac didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Instead, Isaac pulled Scott down for another kiss. They could talk later, for now, Isaac wanted to feel loved.


End file.
